Practice for the Future
by iWhiteboi
Summary: After Edward comes back he asks Bella to marry him. Well after-school they both go a daycare for community service hours for graduation. Bella realizes that Edward is a good father and that marrying him isn’t as bad she thought. Better summary inside!


**After Edward comes back from Italy he asks Bella to marry him. Bella is shocked and thinks he is crazy. She doesn't want rumors or anything like that due to their fast and unexpected marriage. Well after-school they both go a daycare for community service hours for graduation; which is located at the hospital where Dr. Carlisle works. Bella soon realizes that Edward is a good father and that marrying him isn't as bad she thought. It is my first story so give it a chance. It's not that good but please give this story a chance.**

**ALO this is now iWhiteboi's friend posting this for him:D **

**This is his first fanfiction so give it a chance! Review and give him feedback!**

**Oh and he doesn't own Twilight c:**

Marriage, I wasn't really thinking about it, until _my _Edward asked me to be his forever.

I don't know why I'm shocked I mean we love each other deeply but now that he has asked me it's crazy! People are going to be thinking something if we get married this young, rumor will fly that I'm pregnant or something and I just don't want that, and even though me and him will be together forever Renee will have some trouble with this.

Marriage was the kiss of death for my parents and she might not approve, and Charlie well he doesn't approve of Edward at all so this is going to be one heck of news for my parents, and Jacob my best friend, but if this is the only way for Edward to change me himself than marriage will happen.

"Bella" Edward interrupted my thoughts, "were you listening to me, about our plans for the help in the daycare, it will help with our community service hours to graduate," oh crap, "um yes I did and I think it's a great idea," I lied.

"Perfect then, we must go this afternoon, this could also serve practice for our future," as he chuckles I start to think about the future, about kids, about a family.

He smiles that crooked smile I love as we head off to the daycare. "Who else is helping," I asked curiously, "only the two of us aside form the teachers at the daycare."

I'm starting to think he planned this just for us to be together with little kids, "Well why only the two of us," I ask impatiently, "well there is a limit of helpers two per day remember this is a small town, small daycare, two people plus the teachers are enough, your not mad are you."

His liquid topaz eyes melt away everything, 'no it's fine I was just curios."

There was this huge sign that welcomed you to the hospital, well here goes nothing.

"Are you ready, love?" his angelic voice so smooth, flawless.

"Yes, let's go for it," tying to sound excited which I wasn't that much, this was just another addition to my problem.

'Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Isabella Swan, we are here to help out at the daycare today."

"Well hello and welcome right this way," a nice old lady with glasses showed us the way through the busy hospital hallways to the daycare.

"Well here we are the, this is the daycare. This is Ms. Klein she is the person in charge here.

It was a cute daycare; one big room and a couple smaller rooms. They were filled with light and color.

The walls were pink and blue and green and yellow, and little kids running around and having fun.

There were toys everywhere, and laughter filled the room.

I felt happiness inside me now. I guess all this positive energy helps.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Klein," her sweet voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm glad you guys could make it, follow me and I'll show you what you guys will be dong today"

"Here at the daycare we take care of mostly kids from the personal here at the hospital, and once in a while a kid from the hospital."

"Today you guys will be taking care of this little girl, her name is Kristy, she is sick so she needs all the attention possible, today is a quiet day, not many kids so we can handle every other kid, as long as you guys are here to help her we are fine."

"Kristy say hello to Edward and Isabella," Ms. Klein cooed, holding Kristy's hand in hers.

"Bella is fine," I corrected.

"Hello," her voice so sweet and innocent.

"Well I will leave you guys here to help her, if anything just tell me, once again thank you"

"Thank you God," I heard her whisper as she left.

"So how old are you, Kristy?" Edward asks her with a friendly voice as always.

"I'm five, but I turn six in two weeks," she responded between coughs.

I thought for a minute how to sound friendly. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to play Doctor, and since I'm sick you can be the doctor and Edward can help you," she tells me as she smiles.

"Okay then." Oh crap how do I make this as fun as possible, I've never played doctor.

"Okay, Kristy lay down for me and I will check your breathing"

"Breathe in an out," I asked her.

"Good, well your breathing sounds normal, now let's check your eyes. Edward can you give me the magnifier to check her eyes, and then her ears."

"Coming up," Edward laughs as he passes me a toy magnifier.

I think I'm doing well for a doctor.

"Okay well your check-up is done, you are healthy as a horse, Edward bring me a lollipop for this sweet little girl"

As I hand her the lollipop I smile, this is actually fun.

As time flew, Edward and I also had a check-up, and the whole time Kristy was laughing and smiling.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

A quick rest wouldn't hurt.

As I'm coming back form the bathroom I see Edward tickling Kristy and she is laughing and begging to stop. That sight put a picture in my mind of when Edward and I are going to have kids and how great of a father he will be. Out of nowhere all these little kids come and start jumping on top of Edward.

"Help me," Edward screams with laughter.

Of course I knew that he wasn't hurt or anything like that.

"I will help you; fear no more Might Kristy is here"

How cute of her, this sight made me happy and even though this problem with marriage is still here I know that he will be a great father and hopefully I can be a good mother.

"Well guys it's time for a nap, say goodbye to Edward and Bella," Ms. Klein taking everyone to the nap room.

"Bye Edward and Bella," all the little kids smiled as they left.

"Bye guys," we both replied with a laugh.

"Ms. Meyer takes these kids for a nap please."

"Right away, Ms. Klein."

Ms. Meyer a short lady in her mid thirty's or early forty's looked exhausted as she took the kids.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me today, come again if you would like," Ms. Klein said with a smile leading us back to the main entrance of the hospital.

As we head to the car I think about the future, with me and Edward.

The family Edward and I will have, in order to get there we have to get married. Something that I have feared, I will have to overcome, if I want to live with _my_ Edward forever.


End file.
